


Live to Die Another Day

by Moira_Darling



Category: Alias (TV), Burn Notice
Genre: Crossover, Family, Fanvideo, Gen, Headcanon, Sebastian Roche - Freeform, massive alternate univer, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: A summary of Willem Karg's life. First fanvideo ever made.





	Live to Die Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Willem Karg survives an assassination attempt contracted to a CIA agent, and his family helps him through the ensuing severe PTSD. When he recovers, Westen - an old friend - is undercover and is hired to kill Karg. Westen does it, but doesn't take an immediate kill shot, and Karg has a medic that is good enough to save Karg's life. However, eventually, Karg's luck runs out and he is killed when he defends his family.
> 
> the first of many music videos for my Willem Karg universe.
> 
> Inspired first as a crossover between Alias and Burn Notice, but grew to basically original fiction.


End file.
